Recent data indicate mind-body interventions are among the most commonly used CAM therapies; however, there is evidence mind-body therapies are not readily adopted by individuals afflicted with conditions for which the therapies have demonstrated efficacy. There is considerable and growing evidence that mind-body therapies are efficacious treatments for insomnia, mood disturbance, stress, and impaired immune function; and can favorably influence self-efficacy. Family caregivers of individuals with cancer are a unique, population whose burden has been well documented. Research assessments of cancer family caregiver needs point to psychosocial and physical burdens, as well as performance strains; much of which can potentially be effectively addressed by mind-body interventions, in particular, meditation. The congruence of mind-body practice efficacy and caregiver need indicates cancer family caregivers may be a subpopulation who could benefit from certain mind-body modalities; however, no prevalence of use queries of mind-body interventions have been made of family caregivers. Proposed therefore is a study designed to characterize the potential of cancer family caregivers to espouse mind-body therapies. The investigation will use surveys, focus groups, and individual interviews to discern prevalence of use and interest in mind-body therapies, as well as barriers and facilitators to adoption of mind-body interventions among cancer family caregivers. [unreadable] [unreadable]